


Voltage | Book 1

by LiteralFandomTrash247



Series: Voltage Universe [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Character, Bisexual Peter Parker, Child Neglect, Dont worry we’ll get to Infinity War eventually ;), Electric Powers, Eventual Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, LGBTQ+ Representation, Peter Parker being a nerd, Pre-Infinity War, Series, Superpowers, This is also on Wattpad if you cared, Tony Stark being a dad, but that’s more of a second book thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralFandomTrash247/pseuds/LiteralFandomTrash247
Summary: From a distance, Gemma Cloud seems to have it all. Her dad owns the second-largest company in New York, she has a great education, and is set up to inherit her father's company, Cloud Corporations. She looks like she should be having a great life.Right?Nah. Gemma's has it hard since day one. All these expectations caving in on her; you'd never expect her to survive if you could ever know. Having to keep a public image all your life is tiring.It's cliché to say that one day, everything changed, but that's exactly what happened. Gemma never really shared her father's views on superheroes. But, now she has a reason not to. And it's getting increasingly harder to pretend to be unphased  by his phrases.  There's electricity running through her veins; beware: it's high Voltage.~All rights belong to Marvel, except for my own original characters. The plot of the story is mine, too, though elements of Spider-Man Homecoming and other MCU movies will certainly be in there, as it is a Marvel Fanfiction. This is my first marvel fanfic; I hope it gets you energized ;)P.S.- I suck at writing. I will probably end up rewriting chapters often, etc. The rating is for language. You have been warned.





	1. Chapter 1: Germ

*plink*

The sound rang out around the classroom as Gemma dropped her pencil. 

"Shit." Gemma cursed under her breath as she awkwardly slid to retrieve her pencil. She could feel the eyes of many in her class upon her, like hot lasers being pointed at her. You know the feeling. She slumped back into her seat. 

Russian class. Why the hell did they learn Russian? Plot convince? Yeah probably. But for some god forsaken reason she was there. She supposed she had taken it because she already knew the bloody language. Or, most of it at least. Having a distinctly Russian grandmother helped a lot. 

Nevertheless, Gemma was zoned the fuck out. She made some distant doodles in her notebook, none she was really very serious about. It looked vaguely like a Dorito. 

More time passes, and Gemma did absolutely nothing. A normal school day. Get through the class, and then lunch. That might at least be tolerable. No matter if Danielle and her minions decide to show. She could possible have an ounce of peace. 

"All right class, that's all for today," Gemma let out a sigh of relief, along with most others in her class. It was known to be a boring one. "Remember to study for the exam on Friday, it's worth 20% of your grade!" The teacher reminded the students with a grin. Gemma swore that he actually enjoyed their pain. The entire class groaned in unison at the reminder. Gemma gathered her things, and walked out. 

She was nearly to the cafeteria when there was a recognizable chatter from right behind her. Of course. 

She couldn't have one day without Danielle. 

Gemma spun on her heel to greet her, a practice that had proved effective before. She gave a small, sarcastic smile. 

"Hello all! Nice to see you today. Wonderful crowd!" She laughed at the confused and slightly disturbed expressions worn on the faces of Danielle and the rest. It quickly merged into a strange euphoric rage as a sinister smile crept onto her face. She shook her head to presumably no one, as the hallways were empty. Everyone was at lunch. Thinking about it made Gemma’s stomach gro

"Don't play dumb Germ, if only to make yourself feel better." She sneered at Gemma. The girls behind her snickered. Gemma could only try to stand her ground for as long as possible. 

"Just go away Danielle, nobody cares." More giggling. Danielle smirked for like the 20th time. 

"Oh? But I don't want to." Gemma was slowly backed up into the lockers. "You're fun to mock. You're so mockable. Snobby rich girl." She moves closer. "And yet, no life, no example of it, and no friends, let alone a boyfriend." Danielle backed up a little. She smiled as if she had won. Gemma shook her head.a  
"Haven't I told you? It seems like something I would have mentioned. I'm Ace. Asexual. More specifically: Aromantic Asexual. Aro Ace. I don't date- the concept just doesn't sit well with me. It's my sexuality. A bit different than straight, or gay. A bit hard to understand."

Gemma took in a breath after her practical speech. She supposed she had never mentioned this before, because Danielle genuinely looked shocked. She then realized another point that she just had to make.

"And don't talk about boyfriends to me, where's yours? You're probably the most popular girl here, so why don't you have one?" It was a genuine question. Gemma actually sought the answer. 

Disbelief passed Danielle's face, as well as more unrecognizable emotions. She actually looked doubtful, even (possibly, though Gemma highly doubted it was geared at her) sad. She staggered back. Her minions' glanced at Danielle, wondering the answers to the previous question. It was silent chaos. 

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now... see ya!" Gemma bounced off, taking full advantage of the confusion fogging the brains of her tormentors. She was able to slink away. Sliding into the cafeteria, Gemma made her way to her usual spot and sat. Reaching in her bag, Gemma pulled out her sketchbook. Her appetite had disappeared; she didn't want food. She would just bide her time. She didn't expect her day to be any more interesting. 

Boy, how wrong was she.


	2. Chapter Two: Whoopsies, I Blew Up

Gemma walked home, thinking about her confrontation with Danielle and her minions. Danielle was damaged. That much was clear. How, well, was less obvious. Bad home life? Maybe. Past relationship issues? Possibly. Depression or Anxiety? Gemma’s brows furrowed. She hoped she was okay. Gemma couldn’t help but care about her. She chuckled. Danielle bullied her so much, but that never seemed to matter. She was human, too. 

Looking up at her house, Gemma exhaled. 

Cloud Corporations. 

No, house was not the right term. It was a business office with the topmost floors suited for living and holding the Cloud family. Gemma’s father owned it, one of the largest companies in the area, second only to Stark Industries. 

Making her way through the busy building, Gemma reached the receptionist. 

“Oh! Hello dear,” The receptionist smiled widely at her. “Your father’s in his-” 

“Lab?” Gemma cut her off, grimacing. Her father was always in the lab. It was an idiotic habit of his. Always working on new stuff. It bothered Gemma to the ends of the earth, but she never commented on it. He, after all, was a genius. He was (usually) helping many with his creations. He was a good man. And Gemma loved him. He did have an unhealthy hate for the enhanced, though. 

“Yes, he is in his lab.” She smiled sadly at Gemma, a little gift-wrapped apology. She too knew how often her father was there. Gemma nodded, making her way to the elevator. Pushing the button for the 74th floor, Gemma waited. 

And waited…

And waited…

And… 

Ding!

Reaching her floor, Gemma sighed, and stepped out to the lab. Spotting her father, Gemma made her way over to him. He greeted her with a smile. 

“Hey pumpkin, how was school? Got any homework?” He looked back to his work, in concentration. Gemma let out a chuckle. She was in highschool, what kind of question is that? 

“I think the question is how much homework I have, but it was good, thanks” Gemma grinned at her dad, but her face fell when he was too engrossed in his work to notice. There was a pause, and Gemma put her backpack on a chair, sitting next to it. 

“So, whatcha making?” Gemma asked, leaning in curiously. Her dad handled a piece of metal, a pair of goggles secured tightly on his face. Gemma walked over to him. 

“Piece of a suit. Trying to imitate Stark’s” Of course. Her father despised Tony Stark. He hated his guts. And it wasn’t just because they were business rivals. Her dad had some personal vendetta for the billionaire. She saw him in some old family photos sometimes, so he knew him. What happened is anyone’s guess. He also hated superheroes. SHIELD in general was on her father’s radar, too. He hated Stark most, though, because ‘he’s normal, but he chooses to hang out with those freaks’ to quote her dad. 

“Dad, why is it always Stark?” Gemma asked her father, “You hate him, but you imitate his work like it’s absolutely genius. And it is.” Gemma whispered, not wanting her father to know she had said it. 

“Honey, it’s just for educational purposes.” He pulled out a wire, and… radiation? He was using radiation. 

“Dad” she said sternly, staring at him. “That’s dangerous, that’s really dangerous.” 

“I know, but I don’t know how Stark makes it work, so I’m testing this.” He once again focused all concentration on his work. He did a few motions that Gemma didn’t understand, and cursed. 

“Didn’t work. Need m’ notes” Her father muttered under his breath, and hurried off to grab something from another table. Gemma looked at the piece. She examined it, wondering what could power it. Suddenly, she watched it glow to life. She was about to alert her dad, when it looked like it was overheating. She shouted for him, but before anything could be done, it exploded.

In her face. 

Gemma blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chap in the bunch of ten that are going up steadily now. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter Three: RADIOACTIVE, RADIOACTIVE!

“Gemma!?! Gemma? Are you alright? Please be alright!” Gemma woozily opened her eyes, blinking rapidly. She made out her dad’s face above her, strewn with worry. She sat up, rubbing her head.

“Gosh. What happened?” Gemma looked at her father, who’s face now showed relief. All she remembered was… oh crap. The explosion. The radiation. Gemma winced, not out of pain, but merely out of concern. 

“The thing exploded- oh god, are you alright, pumpkin?” Her father stood protectively over her. “I’ve checked all your vitals: you’re fine. Surprisingly, nither the radiation, nor the electricity effected you at all.” 

“That’s good.” Gemma murmured. She stood up, making sure she could walk. “Good news- I can walk.” Gemma joked, grinning. Her father smiled back. 

“You might want to rest, pumpkin.” Her father pushed. Gemma gave a silent, but sure nod. She bid her father good night, and retreated into the hall. Stepping into the elevator, Gemma pushed the very top- most button. The elevator began to ascend. 

~  
Gemma was doing her homework when it happened. It wasn’t much, she was just listening to some music. Singing along with her unpracticed voice, Gemma was making some fun out of the grueling amounts of homework she had to face that night. It also helped prevent procrastination, so it was a useful habit. 

Gemma was swerving to the rhythm of Taylor Swift’s ‘End Game’ when she snapped. It wasn’t some forceful thing, just a snap. She felt (and saw, though she wouldn’t admit it) a spark come from her snapping fingers. It took all concentration from her homework, like a bullet in a deadly quiet night. The realization of it, the crack, and a ricochet. It stirred anyone who could hear it. Gemma was stirred. 

She thought it was a trick at first. She thought she was possibly hallucinating from the explosion earlier. She thought she had gone crazy when she snapped again, this time focusing on her fingers. A spark. It was undeniable. Snapping a few more times, Gemma almost let out a blood curdling scream when it happened. She doubted any one of her senses. 

She doubted the crackling, sizzling sound that emited from her hand.  
She doubted the strange taste of electricity in her mouth.   
She doubted the warm, oddly comforting feeling in her hand.   
She doubted the smell of cracking electricity.

She most of all doubted the sight of her hand buzzing and crackling with electricity, glowing yellow bolts emoting from her fingers. 

Eyes wide, Gemma stared at the sight. Slowly but surely, she used her other hand, and brought it upon the other. 

“What the hell…” Gemma whispered. She slowly began shaping the electricity. Science kept whirring through her brain.

How? How could this happen. She shaped the energy into a tiny ball. That is not how electricity works. It doesn’t mold. she shouldn’t even be able to hold it in the first place- let alone create it. Her mind zipped to all the events of her life, one burning question: How? 

Gemma immediately tensed. She only knew one cause.

This afternoon.

The accident. It was the only thing. 

Gemma almost wanted to cry. What did this mean? What was she?

A superhero.

The words stung. Gemma never hated superheroes like her dad did. She never thought they were dangerous, or that they were scum. That was her father. She was afraid, though.

Afraid at what her dad would think.

It was a perfectly rational fear. Her father dispised the heroes; he was one of the crew who had really pressed for the Sokovia Accords. She remembered just how much money her father and his company spent making sure the accords happened. It was the one business move that Gemma knew of where both Stark Industries and Cloud Corporations were on the same side.

Now she was one targeted by the accords. An enhanced. 

Maybe it’s temporary. It’ll go away soon. 

Gemma could only hope. She didn’t want it. Maybe some wanted to be powerful and strong, wanted to emit electricity, but Gemma really wasn’t about that. She’d rather spend a night binging Netflix than fighting crime. No matter how much the world might need it, Gemma was being selfish. 

She made her way over to her closet. Throwing it open, Gemma pressed a small button on the side of her closet, opening another part of the modest closet. It wasn’t large- all it held was a bullitan board. On the bullitan board were pictures. 

They were some of her best. She had put herself in some serious danger to take them. Various pictures of heroes, some of villains. She had a couple of each, some of her good ones being one of Spider-Man she got, another good one of Iron Man, a decent one of Thor striking something (She had forgoten exactly what) with lightning, and a clear shot of Loki from the battle of New York (he was in the middle of possibly murdering people, but the deatails weren’t important). Point was, she tried very hard to hide these from her father.

What would ever happen to her with this new electricity thing? 

Maybe they can be taken away.

The thought felt like the most comforting thought she had felt since she found out she wasn’t going to die from inhaling the scent of a sharpie. She racked her mind for any way this could be taken away.

Ask your father.

No. No no no no no no no no. Her father, under no circumstances, could find out about this. The Gemma couldn’t risk the chance that he would think of her as an abomination instead of trying to help. She thought of other ways. 

You’re smart, figure it out. 

Gemma had to tackle it herself. She’d get rid of them, and they wouldn’t be a problem anymore. She was motivated; driven to do this. She had to.

Her whole life might depend on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, and thank you for keeping reading.


	4. Chapter Four: ‘Twas Almost a Normal Day

Gemma was honestly desperate. 

After confronting her father about getting her own lab (to which he was very overjoyed about) and asking permission from the chemistry teacher to use the labs every day after school for ‘her own testing’, Gemma was confident she could get rid of the problem. 

Until she realized she had no idea where to start. 

Googling stuff proved useful, but not too useful. There was only so much google could give when you type in ‘how to deal with excessive amounts of radiation and electricity mixed together?’. The most she got was a concerned blogger lecturing her to go to the doctor. And she refused to go to her father. 

Gemma was sat in class, waiting for it all to be over so she could waste her life in the labs again. It had become a strange habit, and desperate times call for desperate measures. And Gemma sure was desperate. 

“Alright, and that’s it. Enjoy your day; don’t forget about the essay due Friday morning.” Her teacher, Mr. Lewis, was a mediocre teacher at best. He always gave so much work. She scoffed, having finished that essay long ago, so she could work on her experiments. 

Walking to the labs, Gemma went over her research in her head. It wasn’t much, some stuff Bruce Banner had discovered trying to de-Hulkify himself, some cures for radiation-caused cancer (though she didn’t seem to have cancer) and some stuff about radioactivity. It was all pretty useless to her situation, as the proper solution was to just go to the doctor, but Gemma persisted nonetheless. 

Gemma, do a few days, had tried to just not use the power. That had failed. It crackled to life practically and time her hands did a motion, like a clap or snap. It was hard to control. She had already shocked many, with simple brushes. So, she turned to science. 

Gemma politely knocked on the door to the labs. An alarming crash could be heard from inside, prompting Gemma to open the door. She saw the teacher, Mrs. Fray, desperately scooping up liquid flowing out of a test tube. Gemma laughed. 

“Do you need some help, Mrs. Fray?” She leaned on the edge of the door. Mrs. Fray looked up in relief. 

“Gemma, thank god! Uh, sorry you had to come in to this- can you hand me the paper towels?” Gemma shuffled over to the cabinets. She looked in the first one. No paper towels. “No- the other one… no not that, the other one. Yes! No- wait! Ugh this stuff is the worst, could you please hurry up?” Gemma opened the last cabinet, and low and behold, paper towels. She grabbed a roll, and dashed over to the teacher. They worked together to wipe the mess. 

“Is that it, Mrs. Fray?” Gemma asked. Her teacher nodded. 

“Yes. You can get to work now.” Gemma sighed and rushed over to another lab. She began pulling out papers from her backpack. Formulas, notes, etc. she laid them on the table, flattening them and becoming intensely concentrated. 

So concentrated, she didn’t notice Mrs. Fray over her shoulder. 

“Radioactivity, huh? Mixed with electricity?” She remarked, reading Gemma’s notes. Gemma jumped. 

“Uh, yeah, yeah. I’m just, uh, interested in that kind of… stuff…” Gemma tried to make up an excuse. She wasn’t trying to fail, that just happened. Mrs. Fray rose an eyebrow. “Uh, you don’t… by chance, uh, know how to… cure.. radioactivity?” She tried to ask without being suspicious. She failed again. 

“That’s not what I really do.” She adjusted her glasses, focusing on Gemma. “But if you’re actually having that problem, you might want to go to the doctor.” She smirked. “Plus, I’m not sure, but I think it’d be obvious if you were radioactive.” Gemma sweated nervously. So was she? Was she not? Was it supposed to hurt? Because it didn’t. Of course, it could hurt others, but not Gemma herself. 

And she’s never do that. 

Gemma played it off with choked laughter. It was a joke. It just was a little too real for Gemma. Mrs. Fray left Gemma to her own devices as she messed with her materials. Gemma knew she could never actually develop a cure. It was just not something a highschooler had the ability to do. 

In her stress, Gemma realized her hand was admitting a low buzz. She looked down in a panic and quickly placed her other hand on top of it. She patted it, trying to put it out like dousing a fire. When it only grew, she just shoved her hand into her sweatshirt pocket. She inconspicuously glanced Mrs. Fray’s way, making sure she had seen nothing. She hadn’t, thank god. But it had been close. Too close. 

Gemma knew she couldn’t live like this. Maybe she could wear gloves? She could try. Either way, it was impossible to hide. Stuck in a bad mood, Gemma simply began packing up. She wasn’t in a science mood at the moment. She just needed some down time. 

“You leaving, dear?” Mrs. Fray asked her. “You usually stay later. Got somewhere to be?” Gemma nodded, not wanting to be in line of questioning. Quickly shoving her stuff into her backpack, Gemma amost knocked several things off of the table. She was just too stressed. Before anything else could happen, she left in a rush. 

~

Gemma had expected to walk home. She had expected to rush to the top floors of the Cloud Corp tower and hide. 

That didn’t happen. 

It was almost ironic, to be mugged at a time of peak anxiety. It had happened so fast. One moment, Gemma was walking home. She had decided to stop at Starbucks to calm down before returning home, and it was nearly dark. She was taking a shortcut through an iffy area, using her phone. All in one moment, it seemed she only turned the corner before being at gunpoint. The shock was so much, she dropped her phone. She heard a sickening crack from it as it hit the pavement.

“Well well well, somebody strayed from course.” A large man sneered at her, his other men growling. He was not the holder of the gun, one of his men was. Gemma didn’t dare look. “We’ll have fun with you, and then we’ll leave you naked for the wolves.” Gemma had to admit she was terrified. She looked around in panic. There were no witnesses. 

She was trapped. 

“Please! I’ll give you what I have, please don’t hurt me!” She squeezed her eyes shut as the men laughed around her. 

“Not before we have our fun, though.” He sauntered towards her. Gemma braced for impact, maybe a hit to the head, or maybe something else. But, before he could reach her, a loud, young voice rang out from what sounded like up above them. 

“Oh, but I haven’t had my fun yet. And I'm pretty sure our perception of fun is extremely different.” Gemma quickly and curiously looked up to see who spoke. What she was met with was both unsettling and extremely relieving. 

Above her was Spider-Man .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Thank you again. uwu.


	5. Chapter Five: One Hell of a Slap

Gemma really didn’t know what to do. By the looks of her attackers, they didn’t either. Taking the moment of disruption other advantage, Gemma kneed the man with the gun in the crotch, causing him to hiss with pain, and release her. 

“Good kick, miss.” Spider-Man complimented, as he began shooting webs towards her captors. He managed to get all but one, the leader, tied up. The leader barely dodged the webbing, heading straight for her. Gemma didn’t know what else to do, so she did something she greatly regretted: 

Gemma buzzes her hand, and slapped him. 

Immediately, he fell over, unconscious. Gemma quickly pulled her hand back, stuffing it in her pocket, and gawking at the sight before her. She had done that. Her. Gradually, Gemma began to hear slow claps coming from behind her. She whipped her head around, and became face to face with Spider-Man . 

“That was some slap. Good job.” He glanced at the ground where the man laid. He then glanced back up to Gemma. She fidgeted nervously. She had to get home soon. 

“I have to get home.” Gemma hurriedly began, reaching down to pick up her phone. She sighed at how destroyed it was. She’d have to get another one. 

“Sorry about your phone.” Spider-Man sheepishly apologized. Gemma shook her head. 

“It wasn’t your fault. I chose to take a shortcut through this neighborhood at dusk, it’s really mine.” Gemma tapped aimlessly on the screen of her now broken phone. It wasn’t working. But, when Gemma was tapping on it, it restarted. 

Spider-Man was just as surprised as Gemma. She had obviously jolted it to life, even with the now cracked screen. Spider-Man didn’t know that, though. He thought it was luck. 

“Wow, it’s working!” He examined the phone over her shoulder with curiosity. Gemma did, too. She didn’t even know she could do that. She turned around. 

“Thank you so much for saving my life. Here-” Gemma handed him the phone. “Have it. You can clear it.” He seemed shocked to be given a phone as a thank you. 

“I-I can’t take this.” He stuttered. “What will you use now?” Gemma laughed, and turned to leave before anything else could be said. 

“I’ll just get a new one. The name’s Gemma Cloud. Thanks again!” She called over her shoulder. Hopefully that provided enough of an explanation. 

Gemma then realized just how good superheroes are. 

And how wrong her dad was. 

And how absolutely wrong she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again friends. Thanks again friends. This ones shorter ig, but they’re all short. I promise I’ll try to step up my game.


	6. Chapter Six: Decisions, Decisions.

Gemma was just confused now. 

She really hadn’t wanted to be a superhero. She tried to get rid of it. She tried her absolute hardest. But in the end, she couldn’t do it. And she couldn’t seek medical help without her dad finding out. It was a terrible paradox. 

Gemma groaned, leaning back onto her bed. She put her head in her hands as her thoughts swirled about the one thing. 

It was like a prison of her mind. If she escaped, people would notice. But if she stayed and tried to fix herself, maybe one day she could have a simple life. She supposed it could be worse. It could be more obvious. It always could. But it already felt like it was. 

And then she thought about the events that had transpired that evening. She had been mugged. Honestly, that was her own fault. She really shouldn’t have acted like she was somehow immune to crime and that sort of stuff just because of who she was. There was a reason she tried her best to be humble, no matter how rich she (or her dad) was. Pride and bragging didn’t look good on anyone, definitely not Gemma. She supposed that was a flaw in Tony Stark. One, not surprisingly her dad took extreme advantage of. Probably the one claim that actually had some merit to it. 

But Spider-Man had saved her. She couldn’t expect anything less, it was technically his job. But she really felt like her eyes were opened. Like, pride open. Not just like, a gentle tug, but like, being forced open. Like some force from above wanted her to just think this through. She had to though, didn’t she? 

She had powers. Yeah, obviously. She had been (failing at) trying to get rid of them for what felt like ages at that point. But she could use them for good. She kind of wanted to. But of course, there was the ever-present feeling nagging her. Her dad could 100% find out. She really didn’t want risk it. Gemma loved her dad more than anyone, but she couldn’t bare this. She had to do something. Maybe if she did this, she could train to control it. 

She could live normally. 

But, if she became a superhero, that’d be a pretty final thing. A generally lifelong commitment. She really couldn’t live normally. But part of her was actually okay with it. 

Most probably would love the chance to be strong. To be popular and famous. To be a hero. But many never realize the downfalls of it all. But somehow, Gemma did. 

Maybe it was because it was all to real to her, it was. But Gemma’s lingering trauma and past of having to fit in didn’t help, either. She had a brief idea of what she had to do, but she only had an outline. Was that even enough? 

Gemma curled up in her bed, unphased by the fact that she was still in her clothes from that day, and decided in one tired moment that she’d sleep on it. 

Outside of her window, seven crows flew past her home. 

Time for one hell of a journey to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola amigos. Another shortie compared to the others. Some fun coming up. Weeeeeeeeeeee


	7. Chapter Seven: A Fashion Hero

Gemma blinked twice as she greeted to usual morning sun with contempt. She rubbed her head, looking down in confusion at her clothes. 

Oh right. 

Memories from the other day came flooding back to Gemma like a dam had broken. Memories of the mugging, Spider-Man. Gemma deciding to do something with her life. Not the usual realization of what happened the previous night; very unlike the time she had fallen asleep in her textbook or when she woke up with her face in a bowl of popcorn (don’t ask). 

The decision was the easy part. Deciding to be a hero was simple. Execution? Not so much. Gemma realized that quickly. Well, she couldn’t do much at the moment. She just rubbed at her eyes, and hobbled out of her bed to the kitchen. What Gemma would have liked to see was her dad, waiting for her and smiling like he used to. Instead, the kitchen was completely empty, spare a post it note sloppily pressed onto the countertop. Gemma picked it up, squinting to read her father’s handwriting. 

‘Gemma,  
So sorry I left without warning, something came up at work. Food is in the fridge.’

Gemma wasn’t surprised, and part of her was sad about that. Her dad was out all of the time working and running his company. Gemma couldn’t expect him to be around all of the time, but it was Saturday and he hadn’t been home for a Saturday in weeks, and when he had been, he was fussing in his lab. 

“Guess I can’t blame him.” Gemma mumbled to herself. Plus, her father’s absence would give her time to figure out what the hell to do about becoming a hero. It wasn’t just something you could google. 

Oh yeah, let me google ‘how to become a superhero’ and let google tell me what to do, that’s a good idea. 

Gemma giggled. No matter how serious the matter may be, she could still laugh. Maybe it was worth tying- googling it just to see what came up. She could only imagine it would be amusing. 

She stalked over to the fridge, opening it with a yawn. There were some eggs, and milk. Of course her dad thought that was breakfast. She shook her head. Time to make some darn good eggs. 

~

Gemma had finished breakfast, taken a long shower and actually done her homework for once. She wasn’t procrastinating, no… oh alright she was. She didn’t want to deal with her heroism at the moment. Or ever. She had to eventually, of course. But the fact that she’d rather do her homework than deal with it was daunting. But when finished with homework, no longer having anything to do instead, Gemma let out a sigh of defeat and threw open her closet. 

The first part of becoming a superhero was wardrobe. 

That, of course, was not at all correct. But Gemma didn’t exactly care. 

“Can’t spell ‘wardrobe’ without ‘war’.” She chucked at her joke. It was backwards, in a way. But funny to Gemma nonetheless. Looking in her closet, Gemma found nothing that could be worn as a superhero. Not a single thing. Which meant she would have to buy something. Which might leave evidence. Gemma sighed. She was already in too deep to back out. She didn’t acknowledge how she had complete control and could technically back out at any time, because truth was: she wanted this. A lot more that she dared to speak of. 

“Better do it while dad’s gone…” Gemma mumbled under her breath with a sigh. 

Time to be a hero.

A fashion hero. 

~

Gemma scanned the store for anything she could somehow make into a superhero costume. Cosplay? No. She had to be original. DIY? Double no. Gemma might be able to draw, but she sure as hell can’t sew. 

Anything will do, as long as I’m actually doing my job.

That sat weird with her. Calling it her job. Was it really yet? She hadn’t stopped a single bad guy, prevented a single robbery. Gemma really couldn’t call herself a hero yet. And maybe not ever. But she would try. She knew she would. 

Gemma ran her fingers over a neon yellow athletic shirt. It would do, along with a sports bra or something. Gemma had decided she would wear yoga pants. It was ridiculous, she knew, but it would give her motion and range she would probably need. And once again, the thought of actually possibly harming someone with her new strengths was an impossible one. But Gemma shoved the thought away once again. 

Gemma didn’t think she’d find anything else. She thought she’d be the superhero in workout gear. But she had struck gold when she found it. 

A college jersey button-up hoodie. With a cartoon lightning bolt on the back. Her luck couldn’t have been more bountiful. Now, at least she could have this. 

Quickly realizing Gemma would need something to disguise her identity, she prowled around for a possible mask. Where would she find a mask? Gemma pondered her options. She whipped her head around to examine the possibilities. A scarf? No. That would make her look stupid. Maybe just something that could easily wrap around her face? No, that could just as easily fall off. A… hat? No! Gemma grew annoyed. Maybe she should just forget it all. Forget being a superhero. 

While she was busy being angry, Gemma spotted a box of surgeon's masks in the abandoned cart of a lady she could see looking at jeans not too far away. That was it! She could wear one of those! She might want to color it black, maybe stylize it, but it would work. Gemma glanced at the lady. She was distracted. Gemma felt so bad about it, but before she could have a second thought, Gemma snatched the box and hurried off with it. Too late to yeah change her mind. She carefully slipped it into her basket, and tried her best to not look suspicious as she made her way to the check-out. 

It turned out to be a very hard task, looking not suspicious. Gemma shifted her eyes around, but at every second she felt like an exposed animal, everyone knowing and staring at her. But eventually, though it felt like an eternity, she made it to check-out and checked out without issue. Before she knew it, she was out the door. Gemma could let out a sigh of relief. 

~

Gemma stared at the outfit she had laid on her bed. Was she going to do this? She had to. But did she? Gemma groaned for what felt like the 100th time that day. The TV shows had lied. It seemed so easy to be a superhero then. But the process actually sucks. 

“Might as well try it on before Dad can see…” Gemma mumbled. She bunched up the fabric of the shirt, and tore her own off as she tried it on. It fit at least. She threw on the yoga pants, and put on the jacket. Gemma looked straight into the mirror. 

And for once, she was partly satisfied by what stared back. 

Gemma was impressed with it. It certainly was not the best quality, barely tolerable, but it was decent. She grabbed the box of nurse masks, and picked one out. Gemma frowned. The mask was the standard blue, and it certainly didn’t go with anything she wore. But Gemma had a solution. 

She raced over to her desk, and pulled out a black marker. 

I really don’t want to waste ink, but for all I know it will be worth it. 

Gemma scribbled in the mask with black, but left space in the middle shaped like a lightning bolt. She then took a yellow marker and colored it in. Holding it up, it looked okay. She put it on. 

Gemma felt a pang if disappointment, like a thorn. It weaseled it’s way from the very depths of her soul, a sole fact stabbing her in the back that she had buried before. It ripped out of her like wind leaving her whiplashed. 

Her hair. 

To anyone else, her hair wasn’t unique at all. But it, combined with other factors, might be a dead giveaway to anyone, such as her father, who knew her well enough. And who had been combing her hair before she could do it herself? 

Gemma tore the mask off in frustration, collapsing onto her bed in a heap of distress. Gemma curled up. She wasn’t particularly affected by her hair, it was simply the last straw that sent her falling back to the bottom again. She gripped her head in frustration, voices of pain and displeasure yelling in her head that hadn’t yelled in awhile. Hot, silent tears ran down her face. She fell asleep 

Gemma woke up before her father came home, but she didn’t feel like doing anything at all. She changed and collapsed once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually like this one. 11:11 MAKE A WISH okay sorry it was 11:11 uh thanks again


	8. Chapter Eight: The Human Hair Straightener

It was about a week later when Gemma found her solution.

She was extremely overcome with stress and anxiety for a math project that was due soon; she had procrastinated for weeks and the deadline was creeping up on her. 

“Fucking fuck…” Gemma cursed into her pillow, despairing at the very thought of it. She knitted her hands into her hair, wanting so badly to be done with it all. 

Gemma brushed her hair with her hands. It had become a habit of stress long ago, one that she had recently gotten over due to what it did to her hair. But it did come back when Gemma was badly stressed, the present time being one of those times. 

Imagine how utterly confused Gemma was when her hair came back straight. 

“What the fu-” Gemma looked at her hair. Then she looked at her hand. It was electrified. 

Slowly, Gemma brushed the rest of her hair with her shocked hand, pulling it through over and over again, until all of it was combed and straight. 

Gemma carefully made her way to her mirror, almost afraid that her hair would return to its previous state by simply walking. She examined it. It was strange, sing her hair straight. Living all her life having it curly; never daring to even attempt at straightening it. And here she was. 

She rustled it again, getting it curly; familiar. Then she watched again as she brushed it straight; only a few stray hairs remaining. It was trippy. 

But it solved her problem. 

Gemma had literally considered carrying around a hair straightener to use; a ridiculous idea. But now all she needed was her hands. Gemma wrinkled her nose. 

That sounds so wrong. 

Well, the time called for only one thing. Gemma twirled as she made her was to her closet. No, she hadn’t placed the clothes simply inside the closet for anyone to see, as she pressed the button hiding on the inside of the wall to reveal the bulletin board. Hanging on it was the clothes. Or ‘her suit’ she supposed. She could hardly call it that, though. 

She slipped into the shirt and yoga pants with ease, grasping the jacket in her arms and pulling it onto her figure with ease. 

She ran her fingers through her hair, once again testing out her newfound ability. Her hair straightened at her touch, and Gemma chucked once again in awe. 

I’m a hair straightener! 

Gemma continued to giggle at her thought. She really was a living hair straightener. 

Finally, and dramatically, Gemma took the mask in her hands. Plain blue. She had wanted to paint it for a while, but she couldn’t bear to look at it and acknowledge her failure. But now was the time. Blue certainly didn’t go with what she had on, though black would. She grinned as she came up with all sorts of plans and ideas; creativity striking her like a bat to the head. 

Eventually she had whipped up a design that she believed suited her, and got out some paint. The great thing about being rich was having practically anything and everything available at a moments notice. Gemma had these neat neon quick dry paints she had wanted to try out, and she believed this the perfect opportunity to do such. 

First, she painted the whole thing black like planned. It wasn’t easy, but she managed. Getting around the curves of the mask and covering it well proved challenging, but Gemma managed. She stirred the capsule of electric yellow paint, slowly and delicately lifting the paintbrush and slathering the paint carefully on the mask. Forming a zigzag design, Gemma squinted, making sure to not splatter the paint. After a bit of effort and a bit of a panic attack (She splattered paint on her desk and spent ten minutes panicking before taking ten seconds to wipe it up) Gemma had her mask. With a bolt of electricity painted on it, Gemma thought it stylish. 

She held up her nice work to examine it fully, the paint drying. She smiled. Part of her never thought she’d make a difference in the world. That even when the worst had happened, Gemma wouldn’t have been able to do a thing. But maybe she could do something. Her powers weren’t a curse, maybe they were a gift. It would be selfish to not do anything, wouldn’t it? She leaned back in her chair. It’s not like she would die if she used her abilities to prevent a few robberies. She would make a difference, whether it be small or not. 

While Gemma was off in thought land, the paint dried. When she snapped back to reality, she excitedly clutched the mask in anticipation. Practically leaping to her mirror, Gemma raised the mask to her face. She adjusted it comfortably, and gazed at herself. 

She looked strong. 

Gemma knew she couldn’t be a hero in a night. But she would try. Not that night, no. It was late and she was tired. But soon. 

Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a littleshort. Thanks again.


	9. Chapter Nine: Procrastination’s a Bitch

Gemma was nervous about being a superhero. That want much of a surprise to her, it was a pretty big think and she wasn’t sure where to start. 

Or if she should start. 

Naturally, Gemma was doubtful about the whole thing entirely. She couldn’t do this. Could she? Thoughts such as those spun around her head like lightning (hah). 

Unfortunately, she barely had room for such thoughts with an exam just around the corner. Gemma sat in the library, twisting a pencil around her fingers as she studied. Just kidding, she was doodling. 

From across the room, Gemma could see a girl eyeing her. Upon further inspection, she proved to be Rebecca Kar. 

Now, Rebecca was decently popular in her school, so having her look Gemma’s way was troubling to say the least. She either wanted money, wanted to mock her, or an unholy combo of the two. Gemma wasn’t sure which was best. 

While Gemma was stuck in her troubled trance (hA alliteration, take that English teacher) she failed to notice the person peering over her shoulder. 

“That’s good.” Gemma jumped at the voice of Rebecca finding its way behind her. She managed a nervous smile and whispered, 

“Thanks.” 

Now was to come the part where she asked for somethi-

“Have a nice day.” 

What. Just. Happened???

A decently popular person at her school spoke to her and complimented her WITHOUT asking for anything? Gemma was astounded. She couldn’t help but stare open-mouthed at the door Rebecca left from. 

Well my life’s getting all kinds of interesting lately, huh? 

She shut her mouth, looking around to see who may have dared her to do the thing. She found nobody. 

Sure, Rebecca wasn’t the most popular, certainly no Danielle, not one of her underlings either. But she was still recognizable. She was still pretty and had enough Instagram followers to fill a decently sized boat. 

Well, I need to get home. 

Gemma slid her sketchbook into her backpack carefully, and slung it over her shoulder to take home. She roamed the shelves of the library a bit, looking at some classics and trying to find new ones. Cassandra Clare was a favorite author of hers and she had too many books to keep track of. Not finding much, she exited. 

~

“Hey Dad, wanna play Mario K-”

“Sorry Gem, gotta go to the lab. Feel free to order dinner.” Her dad slammed the door loudly as he left. Gemma flinched at the sound, not the first and certainly not the last time that had happened, but it was… certainly startling. Gemma huffed out a breath as she perched herself on the edge of one of the couches in defeat. 

“Maybe I should work on being a superhero.” Gemma said out loud. She looked at the ceiling, and tumbled backwards onto the cushions in a heap. She sighed, knowing full well that she would most likely NOT do anything for her heroism that day. Maybe it was selfish, but New York had Spider-Man, so they’d survive. She put her head into her hands and groaned. 

She didn’t want to be a procrastinator when it came to being a superhero, but she was scared. Scared her dad would find out. Scared she couldn’t do it. Scared she’d get hurt. 

Scared of it all. 

It was easier to just try to forget about her abilities, and how she wanted to do something with them, but whenever she loosened up too much, they relit and reminded her again. Reminded her as if they were a person who could do as such. 

But at the moment, she was feeling like a Gravity Falls marathon, so she was going to that until she inevitably fell asleep. And so she did. 

~~~

He clicked onto another of the cameras. Watching closely, he squinted as one Gemma Cloud’s hand emitted electricity. 

“Miss Gemma Cloud, what a pleasant surprise.” 

Tony Stark smirked at the monitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOHHHHH! Now it’s getting interesting, isn’t it? Alright. Now, it’s just come to my attention that some things aren’t in italics when they were, and that’s okay, but if you’re confused at some pov changed from first to third, all of the first person was supposed to be in italics. Whatever. Thanks again, though!


	10. Chapter Ten: Who Knew...

Sat once again in the library, another setting for something interesting, Gemma was on her phone while “studying”. Still procrastinating on being a superhero, she decided that studies were more important. Of course, she really wasn’t studying. But she didn’t want to be home at the moment, so she was in the library again. 

Gemma was already very confused as it was from her previous library encounter. Nothing could be weirder than what happened with Rebecca. 

Almost exactly when she had that thought, as if the universe was messing with her, the strangest thing happened. Yes, even more strange than what went down the other day. 

In front of her stood Danielle herself. 

No, not a clone. Not a trick. Not some sort of weird fever dream, (her life really was feeling like one big one lately) It was her. 

“What the fuck do you want, Danielle?” Gemma groaned. Yes, that was just what she needed. Danielle’s bullshit. Gemma did, however, become much more interested once she noticed Danielle’s posture and mood. She seemed… hesitant. Maybe even desperate. Gemma wasn’t sure what on earth was causing it. But as she peered up at the girl she called her enemy, she felt simply annoyed. 

“Listen up, loser. I’m risking a lot to talk to you, so you better make it worth my time.” She looked around. “We… can’t talk here. Come on.” She nabbed Gemma right from where she sat, giving barely enough time for her to hurriedly grab her backpack, before being rushed out by a hurried Danielle. 

Gemma was whisked right through a door out the back of the library (one she didn’t even know existed) and flew right into the alley behind the building. Gemma looked around, wondering what could be so important and secretive that they would have to go as far as hide in an alley. 

“Alright.” Danielle looked around. Once she judged the surroundings to be good enough, she exhaled, and leaned on the wall tiredly. Gemma raised an eyebrow at her, and Danielle raised one back. 

“Well? Are you going to tell me why you dragged me out here?” Gemma questioned Danielle. She received a look in return. 

“Germ, I’m only talking to you because I can’t guarantee that anyone else a) won’t tell anyone and b) knows their stuff. So shut up.” She growled. Knows their stuff? What on earth did she mean by that? But before Gemma could inquire further, Danielle continued to speak. “So…” she started. “You’re queer? Technically, right? I… I looked it up.” Gemma knit her eyebrows 

What? 

“Yeah? I guess? I am LGBTQ+ so…” She trailed off. What could Danielle want? “Before you start... bullying me or whatever… you can just shut up, alright? I hear it all enough…” Gemm looked down. She wasn’t lying. 

“I-No. I don’t want to do that. I actually wanted to ask you something.” She took a deep breath. Gemma raised an eyebrow as if to say ask away.   
“Here goes nothing…” Danielle whispered softly. 

“How do you… know you’re queer? Like how did you realize?” She rushed both sentences out, as if she was spilling a drink. Gemma didn’t really think about the question before spilling her guts. 

“Well, for me it was gradual. I just never really had crushes like everyone else. I have no desire to date. This is just the technical label for it. And every day I keep wondering what if I’m not Aro Ace? What if it’s just a phase like my dad says, and I’ll find someone and all the sudden this label I’ve been comfortable with for years now just slips away in the wind, and I’m scared of that. I’m really scared of that. But I just try to trust myself and let it happen; trust that I am what I am. I don’t know. I just presume and hope. And somehow, it works.” Gemma ranted, and surprisingly, she saw Danielle genuinely avidly watching and listening to her. She nodded along with what was being said, and didn’t interrupt. 

“Alright. Okay, thanks.” Danielle looked to the ground, pondering something. Gemma simply watched, intrigued. Danielle exhaled again. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“What?” Gemma asked. She was so confused lately, but somehow this took the cake. 

“I’m sorry that you go through that.” She paused. “And I’m sorry that I’ve been rude to you. You… you’re nice.” Gemma’s mouth was literally agape in surprise. Danielle apologizing? Since when? Usually she would say something snarky like that’s an understatement, but something in her stopped herself. 

“It’s okay, I guess.” Danielle looked up at Gemma, and gave a smile. A sincere smile. And Gemma smiled back. 

“Well, I should probably tell you why I’m asking, though you might have picked up on it already.” Danielle looked away again. She took a moment, before inhaling, exhaling, and looking straight at Gemma, confidence oddly surging in her eyes. 

“I think I might be queer.” 

Gemm took a double take. What. On. Earth. Danielle? She supposed it wasn’t that far fetched… she didn’t have a boyfriend… though she could be bi… and she did hang out with girls all the time… but those are her friends and that’s not that weird. Gemma smiled. 

“Welcome to the squad, fucker.” 

Danielle, for the first time Gemma had even seen, laughed. She laughed in a nice way though, not in her plasticy entitled way. She actually laughed, and it was nice. Gemma started giggling too, and before they knew it, they were both laughing their asses off in the middle of a strange alley. 

Yeah. 

When they had calmed down, Danielle smiled once again at Gemma. 

“I hope I can trust you not to go telling.” Gemma nodded. Outing someone was never going to be something she would ever do. Danielle nodded back, and then glanced at her watch. “Shit!” She exclaimed. “My dad’ll want me home. I gotta go. She went to pick up her bag, and then stood back up to face Gemma once more. 

“You should come over some time.” Gemma offered. “My dad doesn’t care enough to… well care and I think we could talk about this more. Danielle gave a small sad look at Gemma’s mentioning of her father, but smiled. 

“I’d like that.” 

“Okay. Well… bye.” Gemma made an awkward little wave, and Danielle waved back. 

“Bye!” 

As Danielle made her way out of they alley, and into the streets, Gemma watched her go. She didn’t have time to unpack all of what the conversation had turned out to be, so she just looked on, smirking. 

“Who knew…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like that chapter! That’s the last of the giant batch I just posted. I’ll continue writing, but try not to be too sad if it takes a hot sec. Thank you so much for getting this far, and I love anyone who even cares enough to read this 💕

**Author's Note:**

> So! That’s the first chapter of my fic. Sucks, right? Well, I wrote this a few months back. I’m releasing a batch of 10 chapters in a row (Don’t get used to it!) because they’re already written. Sorry if it takes a bit of time to update. School is time consuming. 
> 
> Thanks for getting to this point in the fic! Be sure to kudos if you feel I deserve it, and comment any comments you have. Don’t be shy! And again, thanks you.


End file.
